Lily's baby
by Aggiegurl12
Summary: Lily's only fourteen and pregnant! How could this happen? James is here to stay in chapter 5, introduced in chapter 2 though
1. cHaPtEr 1

Lily's baby  
  
disclaimer:anything u recognize isn't mine, half of the plot is from a book i read called annies baby.  
  
chapter 1:  
  
Dear Daisy,  
  
I got you awhile back but I never started writing in you. I guess now is the best time as ever. You will never guess what happened to me today.  
  
I was walking out of the Gryffindor changing room for Quidditch one day and saw a really cute guy walking towards me. I was then aware of how ragged I must look with my hair everywhere and sweat shinning on my face.He walked up to me.  
  
''I'm new here and i don't have alot of friends, can u show me around?''  
  
I wondered why he picked me a fourteen year old not really pretty, to ask for help. Of course I wasn't going to pass this up.  
  
''Ok I'll show u around, my names Lily Evans, what's your name?''  
  
''Lusius Malfoy, how old are you?''he asked amiling a smile that made my knees qiuver.  
  
''Fourteen you?''I asked  
  
''Sixteen''he answered.  
  
Dang sixteen that's old, i thought. I showed him around and we had a good time. He is the most wonderful person I have ever met. He's perfect. Even though he's in Slytherin he's absolutly perfect. He even asked me out. Were going on a date. Me going on a date can you believe it.  
  
%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&  
  
Dear Daisy,  
  
I want to show him I know how to look nice. I put more time than usual perfecting myself. I meet him in the entrance hall. He looked very handsome to say the least. He said the Slytherin's were having a party and that's where we were going. I was a little hesitant but looking at those eyes made me say ok.  
  
The party was fun except for my stupid self almost messing it up with Lusius. We were having a good time dancing when he handed me a bottle of alchol. I said I didn't drink and he got mad and said I was imbarrising him infront of his friends. So I took a drink to show him I wan't a little girl. It went down hill when we left the party.  
  
On the way back to my common room he pulled me in a empty broom closet. He started kissing me and trying to take off my clothes. I told him no and he told me I was a prude and left.  
  
I know that wasn't my Lusius. He was just drunk. He wasn't thinking. Tomorrow I'm goin to talk to him and everything will be alright. He didn't mean to hit me, I know he didn't. It'll be perfect tomorrow watch and see. He wont hit me tomorrow I just know it. 


	2. CHApter 2

Lily's Baby  
  
disclaimer:anything you recognize not mine.(if you want full disclaimer go to chapter 1)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dear Diasy  
  
This is how today went.  
  
I went up to Lusius to solve this missunderstanding. I asked him to talk and he ignored me. What did I do? I miss him. I know your asking how can I miss him after one date? I miss him so bad. I need him. I'm going to send him a note. I know all this was my fault, I must have done something wrong. He's my perfect Lusius, it was all my fault.  
  
$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^  
  
Dear Daisy  
  
I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. Lusius was waiting outside my common room today with flowers. He told me how sorry he was and that he would never do it again. Of course I took him back. Now this is my Lusius forget what happened before.He walked me down to breakfast and he said I had to sit at his table. I was fine with that as long as I had him.  
  
^&*^&*^*^*&^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^*^&*^&*^&*  
  
Dear Daisy  
  
I was walking down to lunch with my buddy James Potter about a week later when Lusius yanked me hard away from him. Up until now Lusius had been giving me sweets and flowers and telling me how beautiful I was. While I was rubbing my arm they got in a fight, just words though. Lusius took me to a broom closet and pushed me in. It went like this.  
  
''Why were you walking with another guy''he he asked trying to control his anger.  
  
''We're just friends''I replied. He calmed down alittle.  
  
''I don't want you hanging around with him, or anyother Griffindor you hear me.''  
  
''But wh..''he slapped me.  
  
''Don't talk back''he yelled.  
  
''Ok lets calm down, want to come to my common room with me?''he asked smiling that breathtaking smile.  
  
Of course I went, my perfect Lusius was back. When we got there everything was ok. He lead me to his room. I don't even want to repeat what happened next.  
  
He asked if I could dance and i said yeah. So I started dancing and he said to me......take off your clothes. I refused of course but he jumped at me ripped me clothes off....and did the deed. There was nothing loving or caring about it. That's how I always though it would be. After he was done he dragged me outside his common room, telling me I was an ugly whore. Calling me bad names. I told him I could change and for him not to leave me. I told him I needed him. I know he needs me too,he just doesn't see it yet.  
  
I'm so ashamed. That wasn't my sweet kind gentle Lusius. That was somebody else.  
  
%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&  
  
Dear Daisy  
  
I wrote him a not saying how we have to be together. How we're meant for eachother. I sent it by owl. I need him. I've decided it was my fault. I shouldn't have been dancing. It was all my fault. He didn't mean to do that, I know it. I just know it. 


	3. CHapTEr 3

disclaimer:anyhthing you recognize isn't mine(if you want full disclaimer g oto chapter 1)  
  
Thanx 2:  
  
Katarina Phillippe-in the end it will turn out ok. its a really good book you should read it. and thanx for reviewing twice.lol  
  
JessieRose-Daisy is her diary. thanx for reviewing.  
  
Jen-she's never been in a relationship so she doesn't kno if the things he is doing is ok. messed up right? thanx for reviewing.  
  
icyfire2-i don't like him either. thanx for reviewing.  
  
pInQuiLLUS-i read your stories, they were good. much better than mine. its ok if you didn't read the whole book because i'm changing it up when the book gets about half way finished. thanx 4 reviewing.  
  
Lily's baby  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dear Daisy  
  
I shouldn't have sent that letter. How embarrising. Do I have no self pride. Yes I do but I need him.  
  
%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&  
  
Dear Daisy  
  
HE SENT ME AN OWL. He sent me an owl saying how sorry he was. It even had tear drops on it. I told you my sweet perfect Lusius would come back to me. He tells me in the letter to meet him outside by the lake in like 30 minutes. I got to get ready.  
  
2 hours later.  
  
I'm tired of fighting. I let him, you know. I tried to enjoy it. I did. It's alittle hard when you feel ashamed not happy. he told me if I don't start enjoying it he will find somebody who will. I can't have that. I need him.  
  
%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%  
  
Dear Daisy  
  
I sat with his friends today at the Slytherin table. Everybody was giving me evil looks. When the Quidditch captain took him away for practice I was stuck all alone. That's been happining alot lately. Him going off leaving me with nobody. Since he doesn't want me talking to my old friends, I had to sit with the other girls that's boyfriend's are Lusius's friends.I feel alone, I'm going to be supportive. I can't lose him.  
  
%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%&%^&%^&%  
  
Dear Daisy  
  
I'm sorry I haven't writin in so long. I have school plus sneaking off with Lusius. He use to give me flowers and say nice things to me, he doesn't anymore. All we do is do it. At least I have him right? He gave me some birth control pills from the other girls to take. It's hard to remember to take them though. If he knew I wasn't taking them like I should....I don't even wnat to think about it. We go to parties with his friends and stuff, I guess its fun. He hits me alot now. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I try to be good but I always miss up. I asked him why he hits me and he told me that this is how a relationship is supposed to go, the man is in control and the women do whatever he says. I can deal with this as long as I have my sweet, kind Lusius.  
  
%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&  
  
Dear Daisy  
  
This can't be happening. James came up to me today and asked why I had bruises all over the my body. I didn't know what to tell him. I said I get briused easily and I've been bumping into things lately. He didn't believe me so I said I had to go and ran away. When I turned the corner I meet Lusius. His eyes were covered over with anger. This is how it went.  
  
''Why were you talking to Potter?''he asked through clenched teeth.  
  
''He just asked me a question.'' I wimpered.  
  
''Oh did he....well come with me''he said.  
  
I feel awful I'm sore all over. He rape me then beat me. Why me? Were did my Lusius go? It was my fault. I shouldn't have gone against his orders. I am the women he is the man, I must obey. It was all my fault.  
  
Don't worry it will get better for her in the next couple of chapters. About that time James will step in. 


	4. chapTER 4

Disclaimer:anything you recognize isn't mine(if you wnat full disclaimer go to chapter 1)  
  
Lily's baby  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Dear Daisy  
  
It's been 2 weeks since that night. Lusius came to me with flowers and chacolates saying how sorry he was. See I told you. My sweet, kind, perfect, wonderful Lusius would come back to me.IM SO HAPPY.  
  
$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&  
  
Dear Daisy  
  
I think I'm doing better on my birth control pills. Just once and a while I don't take them. Something really freaked me out today. One of Lusius's friends girlfriend(does that make scence?) Monica, was by the lake talking to me while the boys made crude comments. We were talking and she just collapsed. I helped her up and asked what happened. She said she's kind of still sore after the abortion she got a couple of days ago. I asked her if Joe her boyfriend knew. She said no she didn't even tell him. Can you believe that? Not telling your boyfriend. If I got pr- I can't say it. If I was you know what would I tell Lusius? I don't know I guess I'd be afraid of what he would say.  
  
$%^$%^$%^$^%$%^$^%$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$  
  
Dear Daisy  
  
Me and Lusius were chatting with his friends today, I wasn't really listening, I was craving a relish and manaise(sp?) sandwich. Yum. They were talking and joe busts out.''If it doesn't hurt, your not doing it right'' and he highfived Lusius. I don't know if they were talking about sex or hitting there girls. I didn't want to know.  
  
%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^  
  
Dear Daisy  
  
I haven't had my period in like 2 months. I usually get spots of blood but not even a spot this month. I'm scared. What should I do? Who do I tell? I'm really really scared. Somebody help me, I'm only fourteen.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*  
  
Dear Daisy  
  
I went to hogsmeade and bougt three pregnancy tests. Guess what they all said? Positive. What am I going to do? I have to tell Lusius but how? What will he say? What will he do? I wanna cry so bad but I can't, I brought this on myself. I feel so alone. I wish I had my friends back. Do you think he would marry me?  
  
up next she tells Lusius and James comes in  
  
Please review. sorry i didn't write y-day. 


	5. ChApTeR 5

disclaimer:everything you see isn't mine (if you want full disclaimer go to chapter 1)  
  
Elayne Sedai-That's the point of the whole story. I got it from Annie's baby. I want to let people see what happens when you let this stuff happen. I use some things from the book to make a point. To tell me to stop writing is kinda harsh. thanx for reviewing.  
  
Lily's Baby  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Dear Daisy, Today is the day. I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell Lusius. What will he tell me. I hope, oh I hope we coiuld get married. Well here I go.  
  
Later that day.  
  
I lost it. I can't believe I lost a life. I don't blame him,I brought this on myself. I just feel so numb now.  
  
I went to see him in the Great Hall and of course he was with his friends. He always is these days. He doesn't like me bothering him when he's with his friends so he was already mad to begin with. I took him to an empty room to talk. He thought I just wanted to have sex. I told him I had something to tell him .This is how it went.  
  
''Lusius, I have something really important to tell you,-''I started.  
  
''Spit it out then, I have better thing to do''he said.  
  
''Well I'm pregnant''I said.  
  
''What you little whore how do you know its mine?''he yelled  
  
''It's nobody else's, please -''i stuttered.  
  
''Well I'm not taking care of it, it's not mine''with that he hit me across the face then in my stomach.  
  
''But-''  
  
''Did you think we would get married? I'm only 16, like I'd want to marry a whore like you''he spat than he left me there.  
  
I felt an urge to go to the bathroom so I got up and ran to the nearest one. My baby came out. He killed my baby. I cried right there in that stall for hours. To see my dead baby floating around made me sick. I could even see one of its fingers. How could I let this happen? I lost all my friends over a boy. I let a boy rule my life? I KILLED MY BABY STAYING WITH HIM.  
  
I raced to the comfort of my bed. James caught me before I went to my dorm. He asked me what was wrong. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I told him everything. Nobody was in the common room, I was very lucky. I told him,I let my soul free from the burden of keeping the secret. He held me(not rough like Lusius, but soft and conforting), he held me for hours.I told him thanx for what he did, Atleast I have somebody know. 


	6. hatptercay 6

disclaimer:anything you recognize isn't mine(ch. 1 has the full disclaimer)  
  
sorry i haven't writen but ive had basketball practice.  
  
Lily's baby  
  
chapter 6 i think  
  
Dear Daisy,  
  
I layed in bed starign at the wall about the whole time today. I see how stupid I was to stay with him. Why did I? I think I wanted to feel loved romanticly, but there was no love, there was just....tolerance. I lost a child. A living thing had a chance to have a life. Nobody came to see me nobody cares. Except one person I guess. James.  
  
%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%  
  
Dear Daisy,  
  
I actually got out of bed today. I'm not going to let my...stupidness affect me anymore. When I went down to the common room James was waiting for me. Why does he care about pathetic old me? He told me he waited for me yesterday morning. What a shock to me. He walked me down to breakfast always beside me.  
  
I dicided yesterday that I was going to talk to Lusius. I know, why would I do that? I'm goingto tell him he's a murderer for killing my baby and scum for treating me like he did. I know kind of lame but I guess that's how I am lame.  
  
Here's how our conversation went.(with James by my side the whole time.)  
  
''Lusius I have to tell you something''I said to him.  
  
''What you want me back?''he sneered.  
  
''No, I'd just want you that your a murderer. You killed OUR baby. You treated me like scum for no reason. I jsut want to know why?  
  
''What do you think I loved you, please u were just my mudblood whore. You were easy, you let me do anything to you. You were helpless to me like you still are.''He laughed and walked away.  
  
That hurt. I know I was being used but I didn't want to admit it to myself. I feel so dirty, so worthless. I ran anywhere to be away. James tried to call out to me but I DON'T CARE ANYMORE.  
  
$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^  
  
Dear Daisy,  
  
I've accepted the consequences of what I did. I was knocked up, no plan in life except to be teenage parent. How could I let this happen? I guess this is what a girl gets when she lets a boy rule her life.  
  
ok im sorry if it's sad right now. I just wnat to emphasize the feelings she is feeling. it will get better i promise. I just want to show people what could happen if your in the situation. thankx for reviewing. 


	7. chapter 7

Lily's baby  
  
disclaimer;you should kno it by no lol. if not go to chapter 1.  
  
kp- im sorry i didn't mena for it to come off like that. i kno things happen and a child is a blessing. im sorry if it sounded that way.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Dear Daisy,  
  
Guess what I found out when I woke up today. James has beat up Lusius. (bLuE Q THANX) Can you believe it. I should be upset right? I mean we did have some good times. Yeah right, his ugly ass diserved that one. I can't help wondering why James did this for me. He probally does it for everyone though.  
  
Later That Day  
  
I bumped into James going down to the great hall. I asked him why he did that for me. He looked in my eyes and told me that I didn't deserve what happened to me. I couldn't help the tingling in my stomach. I can't like James. The first relationship I ever have and it turned out like that. I should hate men right now.  
  
Dear Daisy,  
  
Sorry for the tear stains.I'm a slut I know I am. I was walking down the hall and Ethan Winscott came up to me. He is a very hot 5th year Ravenclaw. We talked and he sounded cool. He asked me if I wanted to come to his room with him. Of course I said no but he said.........why not you gave Lusius some. I just walked off. i feel so dirty.  
  
Dear Daisy,  
  
OMG I can't believe this happened. I was walking down the hall and James wnated to talk to me. He led me into a broom closet and keep stutering. I just told him to spit it out and ...he kissed me. Not a hungry lustful kiss liek Lusius but a soft intamite kiss. OMG I can't stop squeling. I promise my self one thing though. I wont everfall for someone like I did Lusius. It's funny how one day you can be misserable, but the next you floating.  
  
sorry so short but i've been grounded and i'm sneaking on. 


	8. CHpter 8

Lily's Baby  
  
disclaimer:not mine.  
  
Only-hehe: i don't like Malfoy either. he gets wats coming to him though. thanx for reviewing.  
  
Jen- i'm glad you like it. thanx for reviewing.  
  
Blondmomo- Thanx for liking it. it is kinda sad and im trying to make it better but my problem is i can't just make her super happy, that wouldn't be possible. i hope you keep reading. thanx for reviewing.  
  
Jae-thanx for your suggestions. i have no idea what a beta reader is. and i only talk like ur saying when im writing stuff like this, author notes. i know its sad but im trying to make it better. thanx for reviewing. I'll try to watch out for slang stuff in my story.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Dear Daisy,  
  
It's been a week since ''the kiss'' as I call it. Since then we've taken things slow. James is so incredibly understanding. He's so totally awesome and perfect he's my- .Wait hold on...I'm not going to get myself in another situation like last time. First step to this is to stop talking like that. Talking like I'm love struck. I will not bow to a boy ever again.  
  
Later that day.  
  
Like I said me and James are taking it slow. We just walk up and down the halls holding hand and talking about everything that comes to mind. I even sat with his friends and joked around. I feel almost normal. His friends are really funny. I just lo- rememer stop talking like that. Anyways James is being a gentlemen and I can never thank him enough for that.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*  
  
Dear Daisy,  
  
OMG James sent me flowers today. I was sitting at the Gryffindor Table this morning and an owl out of no where lands a boquet(sp?) of flowers infront of me. He signed a card saying how happy I made him feel. Of course I started freaking out. Lucius always gave me flowers that told me how special I was to him. I'M NOT GOING TO FALL FOR IT AGAIN. I don't know what James was thinking. I guess guy's will never change.  
  
Later that day  
  
I ignored James the whole day and he keep asking me why, I didn't answer because he should know why. Now that I look back I realize that I over reacted. He was just trying to be his normal sweet self. I have to remeber James isn't Lucius. I went to talk to him after dinner, I told him that what he did,though sweet and considerate of him, it reminded me of Lucius. He said he was sorry and the sweet part is he shouldn't even be sorry. The best part was when he pulled me into his lap and held me. Just held me.  
  
%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^  
  
Dear Daisy,  
  
It had been a week since my moment of insecurity. I've think I've grown as a person, thanks to James. He helps me when I don't understand, he's there for me when I'm sad, he always has a joke waiting for me if it's funny or not. Now when I pass Lucius in the hall I don't even flinch or hide myself. Of course I still think about what happened, how could I not? I just accept what happened and I think that's what I needed, to accept it. The pain will never fully go away but I don't excpect it to, besides I'm only fourteen,I have a whole lifetime ahead of me to get through this.  
  
Thanx for reviewing. I could stop it here or I could go on. It's your choice. I would love to go on but I wouldn't want to make it a fluffy story. This story will always have hovering over it a dark cloud with spotts of sunlight shinning through. It's your choice to make.  
  
Please review. 


End file.
